KOde to Joy
by InsanityMad
Summary: Being born with Geass isn't the nicest thing one can actually live with for all his life. But really, if you can get good friends, make awesome music, and have an awesome eyepatch, I'm not complaining. Set in the Code Geass universe. MugixOC, YuixOC.


**Right, thanks to some valuable insight, I've deleted my previous fail story, and now, I've come up with a new one. Hopefully a little better.**

**Notes: **

**-This is in the universe of Code Geass, universe only. Meaning I'm not going to use any characters from it; there's a reason why I placed this in the K-On! section instead of the Code Geass one. So the only things I'll be using is Japan becoming Area Eleven, the use of Geass, and maybe Knightmares. **

**-Even though it's Sakuragaoka High, I'm making it co-ed, not girls only, maybe the reason being after colonized and stuff, random sequences of events that I'm too lazy to think up of happened.**

**-Not your usual 'all smiles and fun' K-On! fanfiction. Expect some serious events. And quite violent ones too.**

**-Feel free to review and criticize. I need tips on how to write better.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own K-On!, nor Code Geass. I just love em' both :D**

* * *

><p>The explosion of sound managed to reach my ears, giving me the proper kick to wake me up from my second level of dreams. Or first, I couldn't remember. Yawning, I got out of bed, stopped my time-bomb alarm clock, and then hit the deck quick. Time for my morning work-out, starting with the push-ups.<p>

I got out of my bathroom after a quick shower, and then saw my new uniform. Blazer, white shirt, blue tie, long pants, black canvas shoes. Sakuragaoka's male uniform, quite a good looking one. Well, this would be my first time wearing it, since today, is, the first day of school. Won't know if it'd look good on me though. Thanks to some certain inherited _deformity_, I had to be stuck with this patch over my left eye.

Hell, won't know till you try, I guess.

While changing, I heard a few complains, followed by a really loud "Nii-san!"

Dammit, can't a man change in peace?

"In a minute, Moby!" I screamed back.

"We don't HAVE sixty seconds!"

Too specific. How long has he been on Mass Effect again? Probably shouldn't have given it to him as a birthday present.

I got out of my room at last, and saw my little brother, mister Moby Dick Holmes, or Mobius Dickson Holmes, standing in front of the house door impatiently.

"Nii-san! Hurry up! Kāsan isn't going to be happy if we're late, on the very first freakin' day of school!"

"Relax, kid," I took my strides gently down the stairs, "it's your final year in junior high. Gotta keep a smooth, calm mind, else you won't make it for the exams."

"Shut up and get your ass in the car already, dammit!" The little brat wasn't really the most patient man in the world.

"Fine, fine," I opened the door, and headed to the garage, "make sure your seat belt's on if you wanna make it there on time."

I took a second to examine my family's car, which was as good as my car. An old model, but hell, it was still as awesome as any other piece of metal you could find in a collector's museum. The Shinari Mazda 6, four seater, stylish, and complete with a badass black and red paintjob. This, was my car. And hell, am I proud about it.

"Welcome all, welcome to Caius Express. If you wish for a healthy stomach and safe trip, you have entered the wrong area. Please, put on your seat belts if you're a wimp, else keep it off for that X-Factor. If you have no questions, lean back, relax, and hold on to your seat as hard as you can to prevent excruciating pain. Enjoy your trip!" I really loved rehearsing that chorus, especially for those hitch-hikers, really could creep the hell outta them.

"Ha ha," came my brother's sarcastic response, "just hurry it up already; the both of us are gonna be late."

"Hang on tight, then!" With that, I floored the accelerator, causing the thrill to rush up straight from my toes to my brain. Damn, that felt good. Moby, on the other hand, was used to my methods of 'Death by car-rides", so he had his seat belt on, and was gripping on to it firmly.

My home was, unfortunately, at the top of some random hill, so you could imagine what kinds of trouble I had to go through just to get to school. My parents, on the other hand, thought that it was a nice place to have a house, good view and fresh air in one package, delivered right to our doorstep. Usually, the kind of pricing for this kinda housing would cost a bomb, but being the son of a Britannian General, I guess money wasn't something to be worried about.

After a long drive down the hill, we reached Moby's junior high school, which was conveniently located near the hill. We said our goodbyes, and I drove quietly through the town, in order to reach Sakuragaoka High, which was inconveniently located at the west of town, while my house was placed in the eastern hills.

After a few hundred metres, I caught sight of a fellow Sakuragaoka High male student. Blonde hair, average height, non-too tall, and walking towards the train station.

Driving a little closer to the pavement, I lowered the left window's screen. "Oi mate," I called out, "need a lift? Appears we're heading the same direction, if I'm not mistaken."

He turned, revealing his front. Like me, he wore a blue tie, meaning that he was also a freshman. Looking at his face, I considered the different factors: dark blue eyes, detached earlobes, and had an expression of cheerfulness, visible through that smile of his. I'd suspect that he'd be quite a cheerful man, if he managed to maintain such an expression just by walking to school.

"Hmm?" He said, "oh, hello there, sir." He stopped in his tracks, and bowed down to me.

Usually, people wouldn't bow to drivers, but hell, in Japan, or what those racists call 'Area 11', a Britannian, or half-Britannian even, belonged in the higher class than those of the 'Eleven", or whom I call Japanese.

"Come on, no need for the bloody formality," I replied to his action, "I'm only half-Britannian. And you're a fellow student to me, pal. So screw the bloody class system."

"Ah, I see," he replied, his tone one of both calm and joy, which was strange, "anyway, if you don't mind, and if it doesn't bother you, I shall take up your offer. But are you certain it is safe to allow another on board? Seeing the fact that you have but one eye."

Too stiff. And why did you mind my eyepatch?

"Childhood injury," I came up with a quick excuse, "and yes, I am absolutely positive that it's safe. Been doing it even before I got my license. Come on in."

He opened the back door, and took seat. "Quite a nice car you have," he commented out loud, "by the way, my name is Takayama Izumi. A pure Eleven, and proud of it."

"Honestly, mate," I shot back, annoyance obvious in my tone, "I already said screw the formality. My name is Caius Toshiaki, though people know me by Caius Walker Holmes."

"Holmes, eh? Interesting name. You mean like Sherlock Holmes?" he inquired, his tone now sounding like one of sarcasm instead of calm.

"Bull's eye," I replied, eyes never leaving the road, "Obāsan thought it would be nice to have her son named after the famous Arthur Doyle character."

"Interesting," he said, his tone of voice quite annoying, "It's nice to share some insight with someone of a different class, don't you think?"

How many times do I have to jam the same fact into this freak's head? Or was he bloody doing it on purpose?

"Honestly mate, I really, _really_, hate the class system. It's better if we just lived along like equals. That's how the people in Singapore, or Area Nine, did their work. Why can't we do it here too?"

"Well, it'd be dangerous, I believe. Especially for an Eleven like me."

Polite, but really has a thick skull. Takayama-san, I'm going to have trouble with you.

"Say, Holmes-san," he changed his focus, "is that not another one of Sakuragaoka High School students?"

"Indeed," I took a look at my watch. "We still have time. Won't be harmful if we help someone reach school on time now would it?"

"Doubtful."

"Great minds think alike. And anyway, if you wanna call me in Japanese lingo, call me by my Japanese second name, please. Makes me feel more welcome."

"Very well, Toshiaki-san," he said. Finally, a sentance where I would not need to rage at him about.

We reached a traffic light, in front the east train station. I then saw the girl that Takayama was referring to, and man, did she catch my eye.

Her hair was blond, like Takayama's, but her's was long. Instead of a tie, which was for boys to wear, she wore a blue ribbon at her neck, showing that she was of the same year as Takayama and I. Looking at her face, she had quite thick eyebrows for a woman, but under those, were sparkling, entrancing turquoise eyes, that really caught my attention. Her entire face, or body, radiated gentleness and care.

Lowering the driver's window screen, I called out to the beautiful girl, "excuse me, miss! Need a lift to school?"

She noticed us, and I noticed a little expression of surprise on her face. Whether it was because that there was someone to chauffeur her to school, or the fact that the chauffeur had an eyepatch.

"Well, I'm running quite late," she replied, her tone full of gentleness, a classical piece of music to my ears, "but I don't really find it polite to impose on fellow students, especially if he's a Britannian."

Damn you woman. My impression of you has just died.

"Doesn't matter, if this fellow here doesn't mind," I stuck out my thumb at the back seat and pointed to Takayama, where he waved and smiled that annoying smile of his, "I doubt you should too. Come on, I'll let you ride shotgun. I insist."

"Hmm hmm," she hummed to herself, giving me that impression of an angel again, "very well then, good sir." And with that, she opened the door and invited herself into the seat next to mine. I could've sworn Takayama's smile increased its length when she took her seat.

"Hmm, such a wonderful car," she wondered aloud, "oh, terribly sorry, I forgot to mind my manners. My name is Kotobuki Tsumugi, though some may know me as Tsumugi Leias."

"Ah, half-Britannian as well, are you?" I asked, trying to break the ice, "so am I, though my father is the Britannian. Caius Walker Holmes, or Caius Toshiaki, whichever pleases you."

"Really polite to women, are you Toshiaki-san?" the bugger at the back seat commented. Mark my words Takayama, I'm gonna wring your neck some day.

"Dude, mind if we just get to know each other a little bit more before you expose me?" I replied meekly, trying to get Takayama and his nosey ego of his to shut up.

All he did was smile his usual annoying smile. Kotobuki's smile, on the other hand, showed one of grace and gentleness, and when she looked at me with that smile on her face, her eyes closed, I may have gotten hypnotised, lose focus on the road and killed us all.

"Toshiaki-san," the wonderful blonde spoke, "is that not another fellow student in distress?"

True enough. The girl looked like she was getting chased by a Velociraptor. If she wasn't wearing leggings, I wondered how many perverts would be staring at her bottom as she ran through the streets.

I increased the speed of the Shinari so I could match the girl's speed, and managed to get a closer look. Dark brown hair, two yellow hairclips to the right side of her hair, and brown eyes that matched her hair. All I could see in those eyes were just pure fear of being late on the first ever day of school.

"Hey, Takayama, mind moving in a bit?" I requested, "Girl over there looks like she may break the world record anytime. We got one space left, guess she's the lucky one then."

"Kind man, aren't you?" bloody bugger, keep your comments to yourself, "very well, I think she's really worried. Good to help someone whose in times of need, wouldn't you think?"

"I would," I said, but I really regret helping you, Takayama-san.

"I would too," Kotobuki commented, "it's just the right thing to do."

I scrolled down the left window's screen yet again, allowing Kotobuki to call out to the running girl.

"Excuse me!" she called out, catching the girl's attention. She must have really surprised the girl, as the girl stopped running and looked to our direction, saving her from tripping over.

Inertia thought otherwise, when she missed her footing and landed face flat into the ground. I hit the brakes as soon as I saw the unfortunate girl meet with her unforeseen face-floor.

"Oh my goodness!" was Kotobuki's reaction, both her hands coming up to her mouth.

"That cannot be pleasant," was Takayama's annoying comment. But then he surprised me by getting out of the Shinari and helping the girl back up on her feet. He can be a nice guy, in a bloody annoying way.

"Ow~" was all the girl managed to say, her expression one showing more of clumsiness than pain.

"Excuse me miss? Are you alright?" I noticed the change in Takayama's tone. From one of an annoying calm, to one of serious concern.

"Eh... I should be..." She opened her eyes and saw Takayama in front of her face. Was it just me, or did her face just turn red?

"That's a relief," he sighed, "anyway, if you aren't too badly shaken up, this wonderful gentleman here has offered to give you a lift to your school, which happens to be the same as ours."

"Oh-oh, s-sure! Thanks a bunch!" a joyous girl, with every bit of her just screaming happiness. Hopefully she wasn't a female equivalent to Takayama. Else my hit list would have two more people instead of just one.

Takayama invited the unfortunate girl into my Shinari, and when they were done with their seat belts, I stepped on the accelerator hard, as we barely had a few more minutes to enter school and be considered 'on time'.

"Anyway, thanks for the lift!" the happy girl said as I sped through the road, as if she felt no pain, "my name is Hirasawa Yui! You can call me Yui-chan!"

Takayama just smiled that bloody smile of his. "Izumi Takayama, but you can just call me Izumi, if you'd please."

"My name is Kotobuki Tsumugi, pleased to meet you, Yui-chan!" Kotobuki happily said to the newcomer.

When they finished their greetings, I felt all eyes being pasted onto me. I sighed.

"Caius Holmes. Or Toshiaki, whichever fits you better, Hirasawa."

"Wow! This is the first time I'm meeting a Britannian face-to-face! I'm honoured!" she joyfully said. I felt like hitting my head into the wheel just like she hit the ground.

"Well, I'm half-Britannian too," Kotobuki said, "but I prefer being called my Eleven name."

"Please, I know no Eleven," I spoke, and the two girls were curious, "I only know Japanese. For your information, I really dislike the class system. Area Nine, Singapore, had no such thing, so please, Japan shouldn't either."

"Well... it's not for any of us to decide..." Hirasawa put her both her index fingers at their tips, showing that she didn't have much confidence.

"Hmm," Kotobuki hummed to herself again, "but even then, we can just call each other Japanese when we're together, I guess."

Good suggestion.

"Anyway, ladies and gentleman," I said, trying to destroy the tension between each other, "we're officially here, Sakuragaoka High School."

The building was quite a spectacle. A central building in front of the parade square, an auditorium hall to the right, and a taller building, all connected by corridors and classrooms.

"Aha, we're here," Takayama was back to being a bastard again, "well, shall we, ladies?"

"You'd better," I commented, "I don't want to be late because of car-park unavailability."

"Alright! See you later, Toshiaki-kun!" Hirasawa waved.

"See you, Toshiaki-san," Kotobuki said, leaving the car with a smile printed on her face.

The three left, and I manoeuvred the Shinari into the school's car-park. Thinking about what had just happened in such a short time, I had to say I was proud for myself. The first day of school, and I already made three friends, even before classes. I locked the doors of the car, and then lugged my bag with me into Sakuragaoka High School.

This will be a good adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, not sure if that was good or not. If either, care to leave a review? I don't believe I'm good enough, so I'll need to see which points I'll have to improve on.<strong>

**Notes: **

**-Yes, Caius and Mobius, the two brothers, are based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, the Shadow Monarch and Frost Monarch respectively.**

**-I did not describe either of the brothers in detail as they will be viewed through the POV of the other characters.**

**-Izumi Takayama is meant to be a Koizumi Itsuki character, only more of an asshole.**

**Also, I'd really like to thank jibitapat, for writing one of the nicest (not to mention longest) K-On! fanfictions I've ever read. I'm sorry I did not leave a review for your story as I'm quite caught up with work, so I can't leave a proper review. I'll try to give you one one day. Maybe when you're finished with it. **

**Thanks for taking time to read this!**


End file.
